1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway cars having pipes which carry brake lines and the like and more particularly to a clamp for securing the pipes to the underframe of railway cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,050 issued Jan. 16, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,815 issued Aug. 10, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,794 issued Mar. 16, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,950 issued May 29, 1973. The prior art also includes various fasteners which are adapted to clamp parts together at a predetermined force.
The above patents show a pipe clamp which secures a pipe to suitable bracket means. Each clamp utilizes a conventional U-bolt with nuts connected to both legs of the bolt. The present invention is an improvement over the art.